that time I was reincarnated as slime amazon
by Artzilla406
Summary: we know how these types of anime works, you die and get reincarnate into another world, but if you add someone who has the Amazon D.N.A running though there vanes and turn into a slime all together, lets say it would be intresting to say the least.
1. amazon 1

Walking down the busy street is a man wearing a suit and a scarf, green hair between his shoulder that fuzzy a bit, brown eyes, fresh milk skin while looking at his phone.

?: (sigh) sures busy today.

He going taking a walk bypassing people and waiting at a stop light.

?:_ life is something after graduate from school and college now got a job around some company sometime, but still cant get a girl though._

?: Greg!

Greg turn to see another guy with a girl with him.

Guy: hey there good to see you.

Greg: hey Tamara, how are you doing?

Tamra: doing good.

Greg: who's your friend there?

?: hi I'm miho it's a pleasure to meet you.

Greg: same here.

Miho: I've seen you around work but I don't believe we've met.

Greg: oh, my name is Gregory.

Tamra: got any plans?

Greg: only get ready for work very soon.

Tamra: got ya, say would you like to grab a quick bit to eat?

Greg: sure, cant work with an empty stomach.

Tamra: knowing you you'll make any quick bite a snake.

Greg: yep.

Then they heard a woman screaming.

Greg: the hell?

They saw a guy charging while holding a knife, the guy was about to stab tarma, but he stabbed Greg, right of before grab the guy's knife to slash the throat, the guy run off coughing his blood, but Greg fall down at the ground bleeding.

Tarma: Greg!

Miho: hang in there we'll get some help!

Greg: _damn! This hurt but something wrong...as if something odd and hot or cold but...but what?_

_**REQUEST CONFIRMED, HEAT RESISTANCE AND COLD RESIDENCE IS ACQUIRED.**_

Greg: _how can...be stab put me...down like this even die so easily, this is ridiculous!_

_**REQUEST CONFIRMED, ACQUISITION OF STAB RESISTANCE IS SUCCESSFUL, CONTINUING PHYSICAL ATTACK ASSISTANCE, AMAZON DATA ACTIVE SUCCESSFUL**_

Tarmac:(calling his phone) hello? I need an ambulance! Now!

Greg: _god it hurt._

_**REQUEST CONFIRM COMBINATION. PAIN NULLIFIED CREATING A BODY THAT DOES JOT REQUIRE BLOOD AND FULLY HALF 50 % ORIGINAL DATA SUCCESSFUL.**_

Greg: (lay down look up)_ come on man, you can still hold it in left._

Tarma: hang on Greg!

Greg's thought: feel either heavy or light but losing air here...I don't have enough time.

_**ACQUISITION CONFIRMED. SUCCESSFUL ATTENDING COLD RESISTANCE, HEAT RESISTANCE HAS RESULT OF NEW SKILLS. AIR OXYGEN RESISTANCE, LIGHT, HEAVY RESISTANCE ACQUISITION AS WELL.**_

Greg: y-yo...t-tarma. (slowly reaching his hand for him)

Tarma: yes?

Greg: c-can you...promise me..o-one thing.

Tarma: what is it buddy, anything i swear.

Greg: w-well, c-can, you… my computer...I-it's hard drive...d-dump it...in the bathtub...f-fried it...

_**DELETION OF DATA VIA ELECTRICAL HAS FAILED TO INTENSIFICATION INFORMATION. AS AN ALTERNATIVE, ELECTRIC CURRANT RESISTANCE HAS BEEN ACQUIRED. PARALYSIS RESIDENCES IS BEEN INCLUDED, SUCCESSFUL. **_

Tarma: Greg.

Greg: y-yeah…

Tarma:(tearing) the reason I want dinner to show off miho like a total jerk.

Greg:(chuckle weakly) I know but, at least your not very...bad person..don't worry...(turn miho) make sure he wont be alone...

Miho: Mr. Greg!

Greg: promise me...you'll have a happy life together, and don't you forget it, please...wipe my hard drive…._ I guess this is how is it huh? I plan so munch except a virgin with no girlfriend, oh well.…hopefully I'll hunt down some girls in my next life._

_**ACQUISITION OF UNIQUE SKILL: PREDATOR, SUCCESSFUL.**_

Greg: I don't why but some of my memories is fuzzy...of like if I was something of a redo , rewrite...if some other sage a virgin of 30 year old wizard...I'm 40 of a sage, but few more years I would be a net sage..if I surpass...even in many danger no matter what but...I wont do it alone even in life or death...or anything come to me.

_**EXTRA SKILL ACQUIRED: SAGE, CONTINUING SAGE WILL TRANSFORM INTO THE UNIQUE SKILL "GREAT SAGE" SUCCESSFUL.**_

Greg: keep it down will ya...I'm trying to...rest...in peace..(closing his eyes)

Tarma: Greg... GREGORY!

Then suddenly went black to Greg as if he floating as slowly a drip and drop.

Greg: what is this? is so dark...what happen to me? I was dead by being stab and yet...is like someone...speaking to me oddly, and I died when my friend watches and try to get some help...if is body is odd as no pain as i feel nothing, no heat, cold, nor any possible feel heavy or lighted but...I. Can see...along my body getting more odd here...And these fuzzy memories...why is like I did something already but start over with something new...I do remember this unexpected word, henshin.

Then he felt a shift all around him.

Greg: it happening but...what is this?

Then he felt his 'hand' touching the ground.

Greg: huh?

He look around to notice he's inside a cavern.

Greg: okay i thought i go to heaven but is not.

When he walk he felt different as he look at the water, to see a humanoid pile of slime color mint bluish green and green eyes, 5 fingers and a shoulder horn shape a little but he have no mouth.

Greg: oh a slime dude.

Then 10 minutes later as he wave his hand as he scream.

Greg: (look at his hands) this slime dude is me! This is has to be a dream! (slapping himself as he slightly jiggle) is not a freakin dream! I'm a freakin slime!

He start to run around then he tripped and fell onto some plants

He then calm himself down and got up see the plants in his torso dissolve.

Greg: okay i cant panic, I guess i got second chance somewhere, if my body a slime i seen what they do in shows way back. But i before i say it can be, I'm going have to test out my new body and see what i can do.

He start to walk around as his feet dissolve more plants.

Greg: too bad I expected something cooler but it'll do since i was stab ,die and reincarnated as this.

He walk around touches the plants to dissolve them, then making his body hard psychical to touch them.

Greg: seem I don't need sleep nor food but i still want too but i can dissolve, well let the training begin.

As some day passed around he begin training of his new body. He then jump high and bounce around, then he lift up a big rock and throw it, he punch the rock wall leave a hole crack.

Greg: nice, Hmm, I wonder where those plants I ate earlier go?

As he look around and spotted the plan, as he try something else as spit the slime pit as burn the plan.

Greg: interesting, I can spit acid. But also where do the plant I dissolve?

_**ANSWER.**_

Greg: GAH! (Jump in surprise)

_**THE PLANTS STORED IN YOUR UNIQUE SKILL, PREDATOR.**_

Greg: that's the sane voice when i was dying, who are you?

_**ANSWER, IT IS EFFECT OF YOUR UNIQUE SKILLS. GREAT SAGE, NOW YOUR ABILITY HAS BERN ESTABLISH. YOU ARE CABLE OF REACTING QUICKLY.**_

Greg: Hmm, I see, my great sage is an ability and what is predator?

_**IT ALLOW YOU TO INJECT OBJECT IN YOUR BODY YOU CAN MIMIC THAT BODY IN YOUR SKILLS OUNCE THE ANALYZE IS COMPLETE YOU CAN MIMIC THE OBJECT.**_

Greg: so my injection that my stomach stored do but not harmful object as I dictated and can't mimic. Analyze the plant i ate.

_**CONFIRMED, ANALYSTS COMPLETE, ITS A VALUABLE HERB THAT ONLY GROWS IN AREAS RICH IN MAGICLUES USED IN HEALING POTIONS.**_

Greg: tell me the details of magiclues.

_**MAGICLUES; A SPECIAL ENERGETIC MATERIAL FOUND IN AL-**_

Greg: (burst the words away) hey whoa! Can you use simpler words?

…_**. MAGICLUES ARE THE BUILDING BLOCKS OF LIFE IN ALL MAGICAL BEINGS.**_

Greg: building blocks eh? Hmm, so like i can make potions inside my stomach that stored whenever i ate and analyze those building blocks in this cave?

**AFFIRMATIVE.**

Greg: well here goes.

He stretch his arms wide, his arms gobbling every plants around the area

Greg: I'm bored so better make these baby good. (as his arms stretch back) okay that's that

He see the crystals as he walk up and pick it up.

Greg: hmmm, yo G.S, what are these crystals and happen if i eat these?

_**MAGISTONE ORE, MINERALS THAT SPEND LONG PERIODS OF TIME IN MAGICULES RICH AREAS TAKE IN MAGICULES TO BECOME MAGISTONE ORE, IT'S CONSIDERED VALUABLE.**_

Greg: now that's what I'm talking about!

He spread tentacles slime all over the crystals to absorb them all. Then he goes around the cave and starts gobbling every ore and herb he can find.

Greg: nice, nice this is going good.

Then he felt something, as he close his eyes he suddenly morph out of explosion, he look at himself as he now have a human form, he wearing brown shirt with black open jacket, blue pants, brown boots, and a belt.

Greg: oh my god, I'm human again! Wait let me check (slap himself and punch his stomach a bit) wow! I feel it, is like i have some of my human cells left, G.S what's going on.

_**COMBINATION. GENETIC MATERIAL OF 3 D.N.A SOURCES MERGE **_

Greg: so what i know I'm part slime, part human and what else could?

_**AMAZON.**_

Greg: i see, well I'm sure to figure it out, right now.

He transformed into his slime form.

Greg: back to eating and gathering.

He start to bounce around the area eating and gathering any materials he could find…. Then he jump off the cliff.

Greg: uh oh.

He scream falling down to the water.

Greg: what did I fall? Some water? I don't think if slime can float, well I'm breathing, hey wait , was i was breathing in a first place? So how do I get out of here?

Then Greg make a light bulb shape on the top of his head of an idea.

Greg: light bulb!

He suck up some of the water then blow as he got up and swimming like at the water.

_**SKILL WATER PRESSURE PROPULSION ACQUIRED. **_

He shapeshift his human form to jump up and land.

Greg: perfect!

He notice he step on something, he look down a light blue with a green attends slime ball with eyes.

Greg: huh? Another slime?

The slime ball just stared at him as Greg morph back to his green slime form.

Greg: let me guess, you got killed by some asshole where your world at, and reincarnated as a slime too?

It shake its uh… head? Saying no.

Greg: no? (pick it up) it seem like i can understand you, I'm Greg what's your name?

It just stared at him more.

Greg: no name huh? Let see... Gooey no, slimey nu uh, goop that a cool name but i think a hero got it as a boy... I know! How about Suu?

It started to glow golden and it nodded

Greg: huh?

Suu flashes of shapeshift itself to show it...is a she, have a bit height of a child but a little short then Greg, a slime humanoid body shape perfectly and beautiful, She also has a mass of green "hair" with three yellow "antenna" on the tips as some bangs but two like down like hair antenna hair and Green eyes.

Greg: (blush dark blue) woah.…

Suu: … (smile) suu.

Greg: yeah you are

She see the water and use her hair patterns to drink it.

Greg: uh… what are yo-

She start to grow an adult body with big breasts and a but making Greg's body spike up.

Greg: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?

She turn and walk up to him with an eye d smile while she made her big breasts bounce.

Greg: _thank God I'm a slime, as if male slime get a beasts too._

She grab his slime cheek.

Greg: suu what are-

She kiss him as his eyes wide.

Greg: _holy craps! My first kiss! My first kiss as a male slime to a female slime!_

Suu: (broke the kiss and smile) suu.

Greg: y-yeah, I'm Greg, can you say my name? "Greg"?

Suu: …. suu.

Greg: _well i guess we're both different, she like an ordinary slime need to work on, and I'm a hybrid of three d.n.a and learning more._

He turn notice something glowing purple.

Greg: seem that something special, suu let's go!

Suu: (nodded) suu!

Greg stated to run, but accidentally trip on a rock and start to fell over

Greg: SHIIIIIII-

Suu follow him as they splat to the ground and reformed but he got a dent on his head.

Greg: huh, i would expect i feel pain after i fall but i got a dent on my head but it doesn't hurt.

_**ANSWER, BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE PAIN NULLIFICATION SKILL, YOU COLD FEEL PAIN. THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE YOU RESTRAIN IS 10 % SPECIES HYBRID SKILLS SELF REGENERATION ACTIVATED.**_

Greg:(regenerate) so i don't feel no pain, i better be more careful and since is easily to fix myself.

?: you there!

Greg: wha?

?: can you hear me?

Greg:(turn suu) suu are you hearing the voice too or it just me?

?: I'm talking to you!

Greg: okay is not just me.

?: hey! Is rude to just ignore me, you have best answer to me.

Greg: yeah..i can hear you but i think my eyes got splat so I'm taking use to it dude!

?: hey!

Greg: don't shout loud mouth!

?: hohoho you dare called me loud mouth, you rather bold for a slime.

Greg: oh uh.

The shadow shape monster roar surprises almost shake the place.

Greg: gah!

?: its been awhile since my last visitor, but perhaps you have a death wish!

Greg: hey man I'm really sorry! I didn't expect you read mind and all, my eyes got damage of the fall so I can't see here!

Then the beast shadow laugh.

?: I thought you where brave and called me a loud mouth after seeing me, but it turns out that you are blind, fine I shall bestow sight upon you.

Greg: huh?

?: however there are few small conditions, what say you?

Greg: like what?

?: there very simple you must promise not to fear me when you gain the ability to see and i like you to come visit to me sometime that's all, are those terms agreed to you?

Greg: so that what you want huh? Sure why not? And what you doing inside here anyway?

?: excellent and your question, you see small one, i was seal in this cave 300 years ago, ever since then. I have nothing to do. To do exception of the orb, theirs a skill called magic sense, can you use it?

Greg: magic sense? As if i can sense my surrounding area even magic like i have in my body?

?: yes, including that slime female with you

Greg: alright hold on, let me see if i can fix my eyes.

He then regenerate his eyes as felt it.

_**EXTRA SKILL! MAGIC SENSE ACQUIRED. **_

Greg: extra skill?

_**SKILLS WITH POWER EFFICIENCY WHICH IS HIGHER THEN NORMAL SKILLS.**_

Greg: holy crap that sound freakin extra awesome!

_**WOULD YOU LIKE TO USE MAGIC SENSE?**_

Greg: HELL YEAH!

then a wave around him

Greg: okay now my eyes are all fixed this time ever damage can regenerate.

?: how it go?

Greg:(turn around) it went well, thanks for t-THE FUCK?!(eyes wide)

He then saw a giant black and purple dragon.

Greg: dragon?! That, it's...SO COOL!

The dragon move his finger, as Greg and suu come up a bit closer to him, then the dragon come a bit close to him.

?: allow me to introduce myself.

Greg: okay.

The dragon move his finger, as Greg and suu come up a bit closer to him, then the dragon come a bit close to him.

?: allow me to formally introduce myself.

Greg: okay.

?: I am Veldora, the storm dragon.

Greg: that sound serious.

Veldora: I am one of the true dragon that exist in this world, hahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahah ! hey don't forget our deal slime.

Greg: I wont, well uh I'm about to go.

Veldora: hold it!

Greg: what is it?

Veldora: something is amiss, slime's are normally low ranked monsters that do not think or hold it shape, yet you seem intelligent and manage to hold a humanoid form, something like your female slime friend there, are you unique?

Greg: you can say that, Great sage told me as I discover of a half slime, half human and half amazon.(the last part surprise Veldora)

Veldora: an amazon slime? it's unheard of.

Greg: what is it?

Veldora: not it, who, and to answer your question, an amazon are creatures who posses physical strength and an unwavering apatite to eat anything in sight.

Greg: anything else?

Veldora: as their vicious as I heard even very hard to kill and monsters to any species, not to mention each of them get hunt down dead or alive by the 4C.

Greg: who's the 4C? 

Veldora: its an organization that specialized on containing Amazons, although they wanted them for power and their abilities, making genetic hybrids out of any species in history. They wanted the world a better place for themselves as their the most cruelty of them all in the country and kingdom.

Greg: I see.

He turn to suu shaking a bit.

Greg: suu is okay, I'm still me.(petted her head) I can never harm nor eat my friend.

Veldora: oh you will, your not the first one who tried.

Greg: what'd you mean?

Veldora: before the 4C was created, one of the Amazons tried countless of times to not eat anything in sight by substituting there hunger, but it's a matter of time until there lips tasted what Amazons hunger most…. Flesh, human flesh, monster flesh, no mater who they are, everyone including I must eat to sustain our hunger.

Greg: even their family and friend...

Veldora: indeed, which mean at any moment you'll-

Greg: fuck the way they do!

Veldora seem surprise of his yell.

Greg: i die ounce is worst but even every try to resist their hunger but i got news for you...if i do i wont call myself an honest man who do the right thing! My body may have change...but i will never as a swear deep within, i will never be like those mindless animals! Even it cost me life! I'll be the first to tamed them and hunt them down till everyone be in peace! I'll help any innocent amazon! And I'll show the C4, that we're not their genie pig, I'll not just stop them nor i wont eat them...I'LL SMASH THEM!

Then dragon look to his eyes as he's serious even his speech too, this make him laugh.

Veldora: your an interesting little smile, but be warned, not even you or anyone who are infected by the Amazon cell can hold off there hunger, once someone you care for is being eaten, you'll eat those words.

Greg: I'll bet my life for it

Veldora: although i have heard that other people and species some deal with them and know of weakness and take them down , not even their hunger will help...as in no other amazon have magic but i hope you know it wont be easy in order to do it.

Greg: i know and i take my chances with it, even i ever become of them, I'll destroy my own.

Veldora: hmmm maybe you are very different...the first amazon i ever heard of to be that munch willpower to surpass their hunger.

Greg: yes, also my name is Greg. I use to be human but got stab, and here I am ended here as different.

Veldora: I see, you were reincarnated, it is very unusual to come into this world this way.

Greg: yes as my memory fuzzing of something odd, but I do know the word "henshin"

Veldora:(eyes wide) now way, so that explain your not like any amazon...your a kamen rider!

Greg: what's a kamen rider?

Veldora: hmm, a kamen rider is a masked fighter who fights monsters solo, there are hundreds of riders who have different shapes and sizes, usually second rider and more not mention dark rider are evil version of them as their protector of peace who fight for humanity's sake's, I know one but he'll find you as you'll find him for the answer.

Greg: I see.

Veldora: anyway about the reincarnation, occasionally other come from a different world, but you are the first one I know who is reincarnated here, most beings are unable to withstand how to get their soul to first world.

Greg: so other world here but never reincarnation here?

Veldora: we call them other worlds, I heard they gain special abilities as of their desire when they crosses this land.

Greg: I see, that explain how I got mine, I wonder...if their other people there, I'll find those other worlder.

Veldora:(pouted) what this? Your leaving so soon?

Greg: really man? Your seriously pouting? (then he Shapeshift to his human form surprise suu) look I'm not in a rush or anything, if you like I can stay around a bit long.

Veldora: interesting, you have a human form too.

Greg: yes I connect to feel my human half side to able transformed back of my human form again as I'm still the same even I can transformed back to my slime mode anytime I want, so you want to stay longer?

Veldora:(excited)excellent! Please stay as long you like!

Greg: BTW, when you said you got sealed the way in this cave, how the hell did that happen?

Veldora: yes is a great story! it was 300 years ago, I sort of accidentally burn down they entire town.

Greg: accidentally?

Veldora: so of course someone came to slay me, is possible I underestimate my opponent a bit, by the half way through this battle I using my full strength! and I still lost somehow!

Greg: wow for real? You look too badass to be defeat, was your opponent that powerful?

Veldora: yes, extremely powerful, the humans called her a hero, blessed with divine protection.

Greg: blessed hero huh? That some fantasy rpg game alright.

Veldora: use by her unique skills she overpower me in battle, and then seal me away by unlimited prison.

Greg: so that shiny thing is here is?

Veldora: yes, also you should know the hero revert the summoning called to summon.

Greg: summon? Is that different from other worlder?

Veldora: it acquired 30 pages before fall that several days someone here.

Greg: mages, why am I not surprise.

Veldora: the summon expect is to preform as a powerful weapon.

Greg: a weapon?

Veldora: yes, for the summoner, they use magic to call the curse to the summoned soul, that way they can never defy there master.

Greg: what?! that's bullshit! That's really one fucked up!

suu pouted angry not liking that as well.

Veldora: is it? I'm not sure what your world is like, but in this world the only thing that matters is survival of the fittest.

Greg: I see, so your stuck here for 300 being sealed by the hero.

Veldora: that is correct, I'm so incredibly bored.

Greg: your not the only since my world got bored even no girl is bad enough but 300 is worst as hell, (realize something) hey now! How about you be friend with me and suu here?

Veldora: are you serious?! Me the mighty Veldora become friend with lowly hybrid slime?!

Greg: oh? you don't want to be friends?

Veldora: now hold on, I never said I didn't want too.

Greg: are we friends or not?

Veldora: I suppose, but I can make an exception, just this one I can consider it.

Greg: if we're friend or if you don't want to, we'll leave you alone, have fun being bored, come on suu we're leaving.

Veldora: no I wouldn't! Today is your lucky day slime, we'll be friends.

Greg: is Greg and whatever float your boat, (offer his hand) put it there bro.

Veldora: r-right, pal. (move his claw to touch his hand)

Greg: _this will be very interesting._ So what now?

Veldora: hmmm?

Greg: okay now we're buddies and bro, are they're anywhere to get you out of this unlimited prison since is awful you was stuck here for 300 years.

Veldora: buddies?

Greg: are you fucking serious giving me the puppy dog eyes in dragon version? Stop it man, I rather let a cute girl do that to me.

Suu then copy doing the puppy dog eyes. 

Greg:(blush) y-yeah something like that suu.

Veldora: I will listen any ideas you have, as in stands now, I have perhaps 100 years before my magically completely ran out, is definitely leaking out of it.

Suu: suu?

Greg: what he's saying that he's dying suu that those crystals around here in this magic cave central.

Suu nodded as she understand.

Greg: what happen if your magic is all drain out?

Veldora: nothing really.

Greg: doesn't sound nothing really to me.

Veldora: I'll probably just die.

Greg: oh… that's rough, 300 years of complete solitude and dying alone.

Suu: suu...( look sad)

He transformed to his slime form to walk up.

Greg: like hell I'm leaving a dying friend, i have to trying (touch the barrier) hey S.G ,can you use predator on me at the unlimited prison?

As his slimy fingers move around but it spiked his fingers off.

_**THE ATTEMPT HAS FAILED.**_

Greg: bummer, i know it.

Veldora: is hopeless.

Greg: are they're any other ways?

_**EXAMINING POSSIBILITY.**_

Veldora: hey! Is rude to ignore me to talk to your own skin.

Greg: hold your claws man.

_**SURVEY COMPLETED, POSSIBILITY INCLUDED.**_

Greg nodded then turn at the Dragon.

Greg: so here's what I got for you, we both have to analyze the unlimited prison both and then we can remove it.

Veldora: now hold on , i cant analyze from my side, the hero also sealed my skill so i wont be help.

Greg: why not give me the data and analyze from my side.

Veldora: okay but that might take a while , and i would want you away from around time, not that it would bother me or anything.

Greg: well i got there is only one solution we can do.

Veldora: huh ? What is it ?

Greg: this maybe crazy but...you'll get in inside my stomach.

Then 10 second of silents.

Greg: i can use my skills and analyze with predator unlimited prison, meanwhile you can destroy from the inside, when you enter in my stomach you'll safe and wont he disappeared , how's that

Then the dragon laughing.

Greg: huh?

Veldora: now that sound like it could be interesting, lets do it! I'm willing, I trust you completely friend.

Greg: didn't see that coming, alright then let's do this

Veldora: yes!

Greg: here we go-

Veldora: hold on a moment.

Greg: yes?

Veldora: before you proceed, i like to give you a proper name, I think you should give me one too.

Greg: wha?

Veldora: by doing so, it engraves onto our souls that we are equals, it what human offer as a family name. The name i gave you will offer my protections, currently you are nameless but you already told me your Greg but i like to alias you a monster with a power and a kamen rider to of a hero.

Greg: i see, sound nice.

Veldora: indeed it does, now give me a good name.

Greg: okay, hmm lets see.

He tap his slime head to think as he look at the dragon as he got an idea.

Greg: how bout...tempest?

Veldora: TEMPEST?! THAT WHAT YOU CHOSE?!

Greg: uh, yeah?

Veldora: IT'S SOUNDS FANTASTIC! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I AM VELDORA TEMPEST!

Greg and suu jump in surprise.

Greg: dude tone it down, who knows someone will hear us.

Veldora: now i shall give you a name, how about, Arufa?

Greg: hmmm i like it.

Veldora: then you are now Arufa Tempest!

Then he was shining gold and his slimy body start to shift around.

Greg: get ready to enter my stomach room pal, your life in that unlimited prison is over!

Veldora: (chuckle) let's do it! I'm sure we face to face in the future!

Greg: of course bro, (jump up high) unique skill! Predator!

Then he swallowed him up down to size then Greg did it then turn back to his human formed.

Greg: well suu is time to get to work and training of these new ability.

Suu nodded with a smile.

_**WOULD YOU LIKE TO ANALYZE UNIQUE SKILL, IMPRISON?**_

Greg: please do, while I'll need to get to my amazon side, here goes.

He close his eyes to unleashed it, he open his eyes to see nothing change but notice a belt driver belt around his waist of a silver and gray face creature circle with bike like handle bars but a disc chip with his right side got 5 disc attachment.

Greg: whoa, well here goes

He crank up the driver

Greg: henshin!(shift it upward)

**A~MA~ZON! PREDATOR! **

Then he burst in green aura of a flash fire till it down suu see Greg now a suit armor, swamp color with red lines around, black glove and boots with spike horn, orange chestplate, helmet with visor red eyes and sharp like open a little, an orange scarf.

?: kamen rider! Amazon! Wow this is great! (Turn suu) well suu what'd you think?

She has stary eyes

Amazon: I'll take that as a yes

As so he train of his new powers, while discovering of testing the abilities and style and fighting of his amazon base form, that including the other ship disc of having 4 forms that are alpha, omega, sigma and neo, then in his slime form. He has done water blade, combination of water movement and water pressure that evolved into water manipulation. Has analyze and mimic as shapeshift of two creature he kill and eaten such as a black serpent and it poison, amorousness and it body armor, centipede and it paralyze breath, black spider and it sticky and steel thread, bat and it drain and ultrasonic wave , . he has as teaches suu and even more trick, able to mimic as well of talking but only his and Veldora but able now she can talk to her own and tell him she kiss him as some water and what he ate make it mimic and take time of adapting along she like him and see him an alpha slime kind that is special , he learn and adapt more of his tricks in both slime, amazon and human as well

Several days later.

The two slime's start to venture around the cave looking for a way out.

Greg: well suu is been fun and all , the training and the adventure around here but we still need a way out of here, any luck?

She shake her head.

Greg: oh well, good thing in my slime form it keep me from my hunger and thirst in my human form

Then they spotted a big door.

Greg: hey, this must be the way out.

Suu smile while nodding.

Greg: finally, well better hope this is it.

Then they notice the door is opening by itself.

Greg: suu let's hide! We don't know who is.

Suu nodded as they hide in stealth behind the rocks. As the doors opened there were three people.

Guy: about time this sucker open, the keyhole was so freakin rusty is impossible to use.

Guy 2: that's no big surprise, the place has been vacant for 100 years or whatever.

Girl 3: we should be careful not let our guard down, (use her staff to brighten the cave) is worst come to worst we can only use our escape skill.

Greg: those are the first humans I've seen, judging from the outfit either adventure or member of some guild for accepting a request, I wonder if I can understand them if I can in my slime form.

_**ANSWER, THE USER CAN USE MAGIC SCENES TURN SOUND WAVES THAT CARRY INTENTION INTO COMPREHENSIBLE WORDS.**_

Greg: neat, anything else?

_**AND PRODUCING SOUND WAVE THAT CARRY YOUR THOUGH, YOU MAY CONVERT.**_

Greg: that's cool, but I don't want them freak out, also I need food for my human form sooner or later.

Guy: alright, come closer so I can activate my stealth art.

The guy hit his fists together as they turn invisible.

Greg: that's nice, really nice, comes in handy if I had it(see the footstep as they walk off) no time (while turn suu) come on suu, now's our chance.

Suu nodded as the two slime run off to the exit door finally free from the cave. The girl turn around as she felt something. 

Guy: what's wrong?

Girl: I swear I sense a monster near by, and one is, different...but nothing is there.

As Greg and suu walking around the forest.

Greg: feel that suu? this is the great outdoor, we finally out the cave and now we can see the sun.

She is in awe seeing this sun light.

Greg: hehehe careful suu, I don't know if your heat residence but no need to stared too munch.

While they didn't know someone took a picture as john look at them.

John: kamen rider amazon (turn to the 5 in shadow) looks like he and his friend finally got out of the cave. 

?: yeah, he better not be weak

?: I doubted since he seem train

?: we'll have to see for yourself? Along stopping those amazon.

?: even the C4

as the two slime found some fruits and cook up a bird, Greg in his human formed chow down along suu ate some fruits too, then after that they're done.

Greg: man is a good thing I kept my human formed so very long, otherwise I'll starved to death ,since thank god slime don't need to breath or feel hungry and all.

They heard a noise, they turn to see a group of Mole Amazon, Spider Amazons ,Bat Amazon, Dragonfly Amazon and Ant Amazons feasting some dead animals from their trip

Greg: _amazons _(glared)

They then turn to the two slime's.

Amazon mole: look we have here boys.

Spider amazon: wait a minute.

He sniff at Greg.

Spider amazon: he smell like us.

Dragonfly amazon: don't know why he wasting his food, but he'll turn up sooner or later.

Ant amazons: how about we eat that slime chick as desert?

Greg move his hand to shield her.

Dragonfly amazon: back off runt, you don't have the stomach to eat.

Ant amazon: yeah is a waist of who know when you gonna devour your prey like us and now your against it even to your own kind?

spider amazon: who you think you are?

Greg: me? as I swear even in my death and life, that there will be a peace...I'll hunt down to all evil as my prey and stop them from their cruel goal, cuz the hunt will claim for the innocent!

he pull out his amazon driver ,he wrapped it around his belt ,he crank it up , put his predator disc chip in it and shift it.

Greg: Henshin!

**A~MA~ZON! PREDATOR!**

Green energy burst around him turning into amazon.

He charge in punching ,kicking each of the amazons, duck and uppercut the Mole Amazon , double kick the Spider Amazons , back flip and slash then bite the Bat Amazon , dodges side to side avoid the Dragonfly Amazon , jump up and slammed him down and Ant Amazons charge in tackle to pin him down ,throw him but he roll then charge in slashing but the bat amazon flew in slash him but he turn as jump up grab them to swing him around then throw them.

he crank it twice.

**PREDATOR! SAVAGELY KICK STRIKE! **

He engulf of green aura around bright to his leg, he jump up deliver a kick at the Mole Amazon ,Spider Amazons, and Bat Amazon as they exploded, then he pull out his Red disc chip to replace then shift it and crank it.

**AMAZON: ALPHA! WILD MODE!**

then a red energy burst around him, he now has his colors swapped, no scarf, a bit buff as his has red armor with green streaks, black spike blade fins on his forearms and behind his legs, silver chestplate along lower waist, a horn like, a sharp fin like on the top of it and green eyes.

?: Kamen rider! Amazon! Alpha mode!

They charge at amazon alpha roar as well charging as he pull out a sword like spear with a fine hilt, he slashes each of the enemies, then he bite and eating as sucking their energy and of two amazons, then he kick them he speed up slashing each of them then crank up the lever 2 times.

**ALPHA! MAJOR SLASH!**

His sword glowing red as he slash them all make an explosion, amazon alpha see the enemy what they have is an orb shape energy from them, he then eat them and waited a bit, he don't feel this uncontrollably hunger nor berserk.

Amazon alpha: I did eat it, and...nothing (turn suu) suu the close is clear.

She peek her head out from behind the tree.

She walk up and circle around his new amazon mode.

Amazon alpha: well suu what'd you think? This is amazon alpha mode.

Suu: suu?

he remove his driver then turn back to Greg

Greg: is me Greg

she smile then hugged him.

Suu: suu!

Greg: I know(shapeshift to his slime form) ready to continue our adventure?

Suu: … arufa.

Greg: huh?

Suu:...Greg

Greg: did you, say my name?

Suu: Greg! Greg!

Greg: good, good, your learning well. _I don't hear anything from Veldora, well, maybe one day...the dude is a tsundere dragon, I'm sure miss him_

then a group of goblins with weapons looked frighten.

Greg: _goblins? Hmm, they have poor equipment, but why they seem frighten?_

Suu: suu!

goblin 1: strong one, please forgive me but, do you have some sort of business here in the forest?

Greg: strong one? Me?

The goblin nodded.

Greg: _okay better introduce myself and careful with my sound wave thought _(Clear his voice) HELLO! MY NAME IS ARUFA! THE SLIME HYBRID IS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!

That scared the goblin as suu got splat at the tree, all goblin bow their head to the ground.

Goblin: please sir we're very aware the strength you possess! Spare us with your all powerful voice!

Greg: whoops sorry (fixing it while turn to suu) and sorry suu, didn't mean it.

Suu: suu…

She got out the tree and reshape, then Greg shapeshift his human formed.

Greg: so anyway let me start over, I am arufa, the hybrid slime, do you goblins need something?

Goblin: well we scene a powerful monster here, we came to investigate.

Greg: so who do you fine this monster?

Goblin: surly you jest, you cant fool us sir, even you have to decide take a form of a slime.

Greg: me? A powerful monster?

Goblin: please excuse me, but seeing you so strong we are wanted to ask you a favor.

Greg: hmm?

Suu: suu?

**Timeskip**

As Greg in his human form and suu in the goblin's village

Greg: _and so suu and i went to the goblin's village as munch of it but still. _

Old goblin: I welcome you two to our humble village.

Greg: thank you.

Suu: suu...

Old goblin: we are so honored to have you here, I'm the elder of this village.

Greg: is nice to meet you, so what is this favor?

Old man: have you notice the monsters in the area started to get active lately?

Greg: no.

Suu: suu?

Old man: our god who is always protected us suddenly disappeared without a trance in a month ago. As a result, the monster in the area continue to harass our poor village.

Greg's thought: god? Do they mean Veldora? Boy i wish he here no in a time like this.

Old man: we tried to protect ourselves but we simply lack the numbers.

Goblin: and we asked you and your companion to come with us.

Greg: I see. _I wonder why they was scared when we met, yo S.G, Change magic sense perspective i like to look at myself._

_**CHANGING PERSPECTIVE.**_

He then saw a huge seeming glow around him.

Greg: _shit! Is that how my aura is?! No wonder those goblin was scared._ So you notice huh? How wise of you notice my perspective and sense.

Old goblin: but of course strong one there no hiding that formidable air around you.

Greg: and that indeed. (suck his aura)

Old goblin: i understand now, you was testing us, hopefully enough rest of our people properly frighten of your powerful aura.

Greg: very well i accept them

The old goblin explain the wolf who always attack by Timber wolf and lose so munch even their stronger against goblin, even the warrior of the goblin died. Meaning they are defenseless and even the amazon monster who attack and take them as their meal.

Greg: so what do i get for return? As i swear to serve and protect your kind.

Old Goblin: we, we can offer our loyal,(bow his head to the floor) please strong one, I begging of granting your divine protection and in return our whole village to you.

Goblin: (bow) we promise.

Greg: yes, i will.

They heard the wolf howling from outside

Old man: there coming.

The goblin is panicking as the old goblin try to calm them down.

Greg: attention villagers of the goblins! (they look at them) y'all have no fear, cuz we're going to defeat them together. As I Arufa tempest, Kamen rider Amazon has accept your wish that everyone will no longer perish by the Timber wolf anymore while I'm here to guild my power to aid you all!

The goblins cheered and bow to him.

Suu: suu! (cheer happily)

Greg: _dear Veldora, how you been? Is been a while, suu and I finally out of the cave after our training and suu able to speak more then just her name, took out monster amazons, met goblin having a problem I help, they make me their leader and guardian, so my new life along adventure is about to begin, and hope you join me, as now arufa the amazon slime but more then that, kamen rider amazon will wipe the evil even the c4, I made a promise as those evil are my prey for the hunt!_


	2. amazon 2

The goblins are standing in front of Greg and Suu.

Greg: alright everyone, listen up, as I told you before ya'll understand the situation we're in?

Goblin 21:(saluted)yes! we are prepare fight against the star wolf even if it cost us our life!

Greg: I like your spirit but no need to worked up, the point is we'll go there and do the best we can. _I think that's how any general say but I know those goblin don't have munch muscle or all but I don't care as they're solider and fight what is right._ Alright, everybody show me your wounds.

They show them the tent where the goblins are bandage of their bad wound.

Greg: whoa.

Suu: suu!

Old goblin: we did the best we could but is not enough.

Greg look at the first golbin with nasty claw slash and blood shown.

Greg: those wolf mean business, well better get to work and eat them.

He turn to his slime as he gobble the first goblin.

Old goblin: no wait, what you doing my lord?

Greg: you'll see.

Then he spit him out as show the goblin is absolute healed.

Goblin 32: what the? My wounds.

Old goblin:(surprise) but how?

Goblin 32: you healed me.

Greg: yep!_ The potion I made around his body did work like a charm, more effective as I thought._

He jump around many injury gblins to healed all them up and spit them out.

Old goblin: your truly magnificent my lord.

The goblins bow. 

Suu: suu! (smile)

Greg: that's the last of them, alright at the village we need to make a fence

they nodded

**Later at night**

The two slimes are now in front of the gate.

Greg: you sure you wanna do this suu? These wolfs can be dangerous.

Suu: SUU!

Greg: okay, okay you can help, I see your worried about me.

Suu: (nods) suu.

**Meanwhile**

As the wolf group come in at the great forest of jura, then came top of the stone is a wolf with a scar

Scar wolf: tonight is the night, the jura's protection has vanished, we're nothing left to fear. Under this moon, we'll destroy the goblin's village and create all for ourselves in the great forest the jura, the dire wolf will rule this forest, our mighty claws with tear off many monster and our great fangs break through the strongest armor!

The wolfs howl as they run off to attack the goblin's village.

**Back to the slimes**

Greg and suu are standing there ground.

Then the Wolf pack are coming.

Scar wolf: what a disgraceful fence, they dare to mock us?

Star wolf: father look.

They see greg and suu.

Scare wolf: a couple of slimes?

Greg: yes! I'll give you two option if you want to survive or not, turn around then go or else they'll be no mercy.

Scar wolf: you insolent wretch, do you thin dire wolf will listen to a slime? Destroy their pitful fence ! for the blood of the goblins.

He order the wolfs to charge in to attack, When they jump up, they fall dead while the goblins use their bow and arrows, then the scar wolf notice the thread on the fence.

Scar wolf: what is that?

Greg: steel thread.

Scar wolf: this your doing?

Greg: yes.

Scar wolf: a puny monster dare to attack us? I will squash you like a bug! (he charged in)

Star wolf: father!

The leader of the pack break the steel thread with his teeth about to attack but got caught in the thread.

Greg: and that's my sticky thread.

Scar wolf: this wont stop me!

Greg: oh yeah? Then stop this! **Skill: water blade!**

He shoots out a blade of water to decapitate the wolf's head as both the wolf's body and head fall to the ground.

Greg: If you don't wanna end up like your leader, run off! Now!

The wolf didn't say nor do nothing as is quiet, greg and suu look at each other was expecting they run or fear out.

Greg: hmm, looks like I have to do something, i expect these wolf to fear. I dont wanna endanger the goblins. (then an idea pop out) i know! Get behind me suu.

He then he swallowed the dead wolf.

**ANALYZE COMPLETE **

**ACQUIRED ABILITY TO MIMIC DIREWOLF**

**MENACE**

**THOUGH COMMUNICATION **

**DIREWOLF SPECIES SKILLS**

**SUPREME SENSE OF SMELL**

Then greg shift into a wolf form as he start glaring at the pack.

Greg wolf: hmm hmm hmm, this is your final warning as I'll show you of my might if you dont yeild !

Then he unelashed a wolf roar so loudly as they notice the wolfs coming in as he stop as they bow.

All wolf: we give, our pack will serve with you.

Greg wolf surprise as shift back to his human form.

Greg: well um okay.

Old Goblin: did we win our we save?

Greg: yep and-(he sniff) we got trouble.

They all turn to see came out is 3 amazons of elephant, bug and weevil amazon.

Goblin 77: IT'S THE AMAZONS! RUN!

Star wolf: oh no! They must've found us!

Greg: everyone stay inside! I will handle the amazons! (runs at them)

Old goblin: WAIT!

He pull out his belt and put it to crank it.

**OMEGA!**

Greg: Henshin!

**EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

He then burst in green energy as he changed his entire body, he is now have a green armor skin with black suit like underneath it, red streak around his thigh, shoulders, around the neck and each side of his head. His helmet have long end angle, spike fin on the top with a single small yellow horn Sensor Antenna, red eyes visor, silver mouth plate, yellow chestplate and stomach, black elbow gloves with 3 black blades like on his arms, claws, black boots and black ankle pads.

Amazon?: ahh, Kamen rider amazon, omega!

he charge in at elephant amazon, bug amazon and weevil amazon. He throwing each punches then block elephant amazon but he block the rider's kick then throw him till he jump back to slash at the chest make it scream, he back away from the bug amazon 's slash then tackle him to the ground till headbutt him.

amazon omega quickly got back up to pounce to slash and impale his chest then eat him , then he quickly charge to pull out his handle bars a weapon of a sickle.

**VIOLENT BREAK!**

Amazon omega use the sickle weapon to slash the elephant amazon in half then got smash by the weevil amazon to the tree then amazon omega knee him then slashing him many time,charge in speed then jump up while crank his drvier

**VIOLENT STRIKE!**

He kick slash the weevil amazon as went down dead and eaten by amazon omega, he turn to the goblins and the wolf.

amazon omega: ta da?

then they all bow and cheer for him and Suu runs up and hugs his torso

Amazon omega: I know I did it, by the way this is the second form, amazon omega, what'd you think suu?

Suu: Suu!

Then amazon omega walk to the goblins and direwolves as everybody cheer.

**the next day**

The goblins and the wolves are gathered around with greg and suu.

Greg's thought: the next is to watch over the goblins and the wolf here goes nothing. ( out of thought) okay, here's what we're going to do of this situation . I'm gonna havs you all paired up.

Everybody: paired up?

Greg: you guys seem confuse.

Old goblin: We're not sure were you mean of paired up lord Arfua.

Greg: well to form a group of two.

Goblin: a group.

Wolf: of two?

Greg: As the wolf and goblins are friends to get along understand?

Goins and wolf: yes sir.

Greg: good moving on, that we need tools, food, water and so to build houses along with defense let start with… _wait do they have names? I didn't get a chance to ask them._ Hey elder, do you guys have names?

Old goblin: is very unsunal to have name even without name we can still comunicate our thought to another.

Greg: i see but i think be easy and not too confuse to give names, so i hope you guys don;t mind if i can give y'all some names.

This made everyone look at the slime surprisingly.

Old goblin: really? Are you certain you wanna give us a name

Greg: sure i do.

Then everyone start to cheer.

Greg: _they sure are excited to be named?_

Then everyone excitedly lined up in front of greg on getting new names.

Greg: alright let see (look at the old goblin) hmmm, you said your son had a name right? The one who died in battle?

Old man: yes his name is rigured.

Greg: and that's settle, your name is rigured.

The now named rigured start to glow a little and now happy to have a name.

Rigured: (gasp) to thank you for honoring me with such a wondrous name! You made me so happy!

Greg: all i did add D, (turn to the bandanna goblin) I'm going to call you rigure after your brother.

Rigure: (glowed) whoa thanks!

Rigured and rigure: thank you so munch!

They bow to him in joy.

Greg: so emotional but I'm happy they got names.

Then he begin to name all male and female, gumdrop, gantu, gatsu, gante, gato, and all of the goblens got there names.

Next are the wolf as the star wolf is name raga

Greg turn his slime form looking melting.

Greg: what the? I feel funny. (melt into a bulgy puttle)

Suu: SUU!

Raga: lord Arfua!

Goblin 21: no!

Female goblin: somebody do something!

Greg: suu, whatever going on to me, your in charge till i wake up. (closing his eyes)

Suu: suu…

He then change into a big ball of slime and no eyes as he asleep. 

Suu walk up to hug the ball slime greg. As time passes the female goblins took shifts cleaning the slime greg/lord Arfua. Suu and the female goblins help cleaning along take turn hug him, john and his new allies come and say an old friend to greg as they help out. Suu learning more and more even the understanding tricks she got and some a little few from and learn to speak well and mimic other and her slime abilities.

Greg: _S.G said i use too munch magic cuels which confuse me how. I can't move nor speak around my surroundings but still conscious. So giving them names drains my magic cuels, so i guess that explain it, but should've warn me._

**The next 3 days passed**

Greg inside a tent, he begin shift back to human formed then stretch out his arms out while yawning.

Greg: Good morning y'all! Alas i have return from my slumber!

?: oh lord Arfua! You finally recovered!

Greg see a teen human but goblin skin and beautiful female goblin wearing reveal outfit make him blush.

Greg: u-uh yeah I am. _The first time in my life, a true perfect female goblin! Way Better then their opposite at my home!_

The female goblin hugged him with a smile.

?: you look like you feel much better now.

Greg: wha?

He turn and see suu, but in her 'mature' form.

Greg: SUU?! And your speaking more!

Suu: yes, i adapt and learn to speak more. i just absorb some liquid from the other forest that help me in this mature form hold on it'll wear off.

She turn around to change to her teen appearance but her breasts still the same and he notice wear boot, a raincoat hoodie.

She then join in the hug, the female goblin pouted then snatch him.

Suu: hey! Suu wasn't done hugging master!

Greg: m-master?

Suu: yes, ever since you gave me my name when we first met and then i help you.

Greg: okay ask me this, why did you kiss me?

Suu: no reason.

Greg: _she did it for a reason!_

?: look at you, popular on the second day.

Greg turn to see a muscular male goblin came in.

Greg: WHAT THE HELL?!

Suu: that's rigured.

Greg: THAT'S REGURED?!

Rigured:(flex his muscles) when the monster given a anme it raised their rank and makes them evolve into something more powerful like the handsome specimen you see here.

Greg: right…

Then something crashed in is raga but bigger as he got a horn.

Raga: master your awake! Allow me to my up most joy you recover!

Greg: wait i know that star, raga?

Raga: yes!

He wag his tail very happy that causing some strong wind blow crashing the tent inside caring greg up in the tornado.

Greg: Aaahhhh!

**Timeskip**

everyone in the village celebrate of having names

Greg's thought: wow everyone look so different

Suu: greg there's an old friend wanna to see you

Greg: old friend?

Suu catches him and walks to a tent.

Then he went to see john along amazon mole, then there 3 girls one that looks like alpha, one is omega and the last one has blue armor, but all three of them has no mask showing there faces even black and white suit except yellow for omega but some reveal on the cleavage, stomach, legs. The omega girl has red eyes and long white hair, alpha has red hair what's tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes, and the blue amazon girl as white hair and green eyes that reached to her waist.

Greg: waita minute, I know you! I remember john good to seeyah! And who those 3 girl that look like my amazons forms?

?: I'm amazonian delta.

?: amazonian zata.

?: and I'm amazonian mila.

John: long story for him

Greg: wait why that Amazon mole doing here?

Amazon mole: wait, I'm not the enemy, i survivor of C4 and their experiment of me and people was hunted.

Greg: did they survivor and escape with you?

Amazon mole: … eh… almost.

Greg: got a name?

Amazone mole: Drillen, you see i only eat human food and animals as I'm a very good digger.

Greg: why you come here?

Drillen: for shelter till i see goblin and wolf.

He shift as his human form of a nice peach skin, orange eyes, brownish hair, shirtless but black jakcst and blue pants and black shoes.

John: well look at you, already have a humanoid form when you got here.

Drillen: yeah I still have my human form I can go to, anyway I heard from other amazon by a kamen rider amazon so lord Arfua, can I join you and aid you?

Greg: of course, anything else

Drillen: they have some nasty amazon look like you but what I sense is pure evil.

Greg: Dark riders.

Drillin: y-you know?

John: every ride whoever touch a belt knows about them or every ride who remember before the prison planet was done and munch as well.

Greg: which type of dark rider we're dealing with john?

John: Their leader Gamma, their second in command is sigma who lead Beta ,epsilon and theta.

Greg: sigma? Nuts and those new dark rider seem fit for it.

John: it depends you'll see but I know your 3 form do get upgrade soon in the future.

Greg: cool, wait is this the new world?

John: yeah as for any summoner, reincarnation or teleport to other world, is connection and merge to this new world is like a huge world wall block to if connect dimension pocket.

Greg: I see.

**Timeskip**

Greg and raga now outside at the grassy field.

Greg: so raga, somehow I know your the only direwolf I named, so why the other direwolf evolve too?

Raga: An excellent question. It's because all of us direwolf acted as one entity, you see in our pack. We're all connected, therefore my name is now the clans name.

Greg: so it means your pack evolve the share name.

Raga: correct, we are no longer name the direwolf, we're now the tempest wolves.

Greg:(thumbs up) pretty awesome dude!

That made ragas tail wag accidentally blow greg then turn his slime form in safety.

Greg: not again!

Raga: forgive my tail wagging master!

Greg:(Rolling down) you need to be careful Raga!

Raga:(try to catch him in safety in his normal size) i'm really sorry!

Greg: cool you can change your size!_ Okay now we need to work on the food and shelter._

He scream fall at the cliff.

Raga: master no!

Greg turn back to human form with dralle, john, suu, the amazon girls, rigured and raga in front for the crowd.

Greg: As you can see everyone that we're a big happy family, in order to be in public and other situation we should set up some ground rules.

Everyone: rules?

Greg: yeah, there gonna be 3 rules for now on, first no attacking humans. Second, no fighting among yourselves. Third, no belittling other races, as you know the history of amazons that will be the judge before trust but dralle here when i see deep his eyes. He telling the truth, if any dark rider or amazons out there be careful and never do it alone. so please do yourself to follow. And that's it.

Rigure: sir.

Greg: yes rigure?

Rigure: is there a reason why we're not aloud to attack humans?

Rigured: how dare you question him?!

Greg: is alright rigured. Simple, i like human and beside as munch we learn some are good and some bad and some are not bad and some are not good as we all know to co exist even to those who want war or chaos destruction are corrupt, there more to learn the humans that's all.

Rigure: okay then, make purpose sense.

Greg: great, we dont want the human the wrong message, i got human. DN.A as you know john is , we don't want them to misunderstanding something we do or came here for, so get along with them is better.

They nodded.

Greg: any more questions?

Gunta: me!

Gunta: yes gunta?

Gunt: when you say no belittling races, what that means?

Greg: all of you evolve right? Don't let it get to your head nor too carried away in some point. As what if human can as they always sometime fine a way but still have weakness, so we need to be treated equel no matter what.

Gunta: we understand you sir!

Greg: good, do your best to follow the rules.

Everybody: right!

Greg: rigured, I like for you to be in charge to everyone village as the goblin lord.

Rigered: ….GOBLIN LORD?!

Greg: lead your village well.

Rigured then cry in tears of joy.

Rigured: yes! Thank you my lord! I'll accept this great responsibility, I promises I won't let you down sir!

Greg: good.

**Timeksip**

As the goblins do their jobs while zeta is hugging greg in his slime form.

Greg: good news, that i set the goblins to do set of group and team ti be on a watch and gather foods and water, the bad news...

The house broken down easily.

Greg: the shelter and house need more work and the clothing a bit...

Dralle: well the goblins said they don't have anyone skills to make clothing we'll work on that way

Greg: rigured is there anyone?

Rigured: yes now i think about it there are others who we trad some time to time. Not only do they have people who make clothing but they might have somebody built houses as well.

Greg: who are they?

Rigured: I'm preferring to the dwarfs, that live in dwarfgond.

Greg: dwarfs?! As in the masters of metal and innovation dwarfs?!

John: yes they have dwarfs.

Greg: that's so sick! Okay then that's settle! John, amaznion girl, suu, dralle, rigure, ganut and the two of you come with me. rigured can you look after the village while we're away?

Rigured:(flex his muscles) yes! Rest assure everything be safe with me and my muscles!

Greg in his human formed and his team get ready riding on the tempest wolf.

Greg: alright guys behave while I'm gone!

As then they took off with the tempest wolf.

Greg: _now i remember everything and not to mention as a showa kamen rider, i bet the twins have good luck. Onward to a new adventure awaits us! _


	3. amazon 3

**we do not own anything.**

* * *

The_ group on wolf back are continuing their path running with greg._

Greg: _As right now rimiru and his pals are traveling the north, by following the river we're heading to the dwargon the kingdom of the dwarf. hoping they can help make clothing and houses for the goblins. Some of the goblins are with him being led by gobta who has made the trip before and the tempest wolf from the dire wolf runs faster then the wind._

Greg/rimiru is holding on in his slime form to reserve energy.

Greg: easy raga! don't push so hard!

Raga: right!

then the rush in further.

Grag: I didn't mean go faster!

**Timeskip**

Later the goblin, female amazons, drillen, john and greg take a break camp out here.

Grag: phew, that was intense.

John: Let's take a break around here.

Greg: hey rigurg, I was wondering, what is that who named your brother?

Rigurg: sir! I'm told he received his name from a passing demon called lord Galmut, he saw promises from him.

Greg: Gal-who? (make a question mark)

John: he from the demon lord army..

Greg: demon lord huh? _Veldora mentioned a hero before, better watch one a demon as well._

Then he turned to raga drinking water.

Greg: yo ranga.

Ranga: yes?

Grag: your father, do you ever think about avenging him? Or take me out?

Range: … I have thought about it, but although I lost my father, you spared the rest of us, even after defeating our clan, then you gave us a new name, I feel nothing but gratitude, there's no room for resentment, our pack is loyal to you and you alone, you are our only master.

**Timeskip**

They all travel and camp in the wood with the fire cooking the meat.

Greg: gobta.

Gobta: yes?

Greg: could you tell me more about where we're heading?

Gobta: well for starters, its official title is technicality the dwargon, is a beautiful city carved in the nainital cave system. where dwarf, elves and humans and other species work together in harmony.

Greg: I see, I see.

Gobta: oh and the city's leader is gozel dwargo also known as the hero king, supposedly he's greatly admired by his people.

Greg: Alright, then, is okay for me to go in? Or any rules?

Rigurg: oh please, there no need to worry, dwargon is a neutron zone and free tray area. By the king's command all fighting is preheating in the city limits.

Greg: got it.

Rigurg: Dwargon's military keeps the peace so we have them to thank, they're a force to be reckoned with. It said the dwarf's army is undefeated for thousands of years.

Greg: really?! That freakin awesome! I'm impressed.

Suu: suu!

Greg: you know suu you can talk more.

Suu: I know, old habits but I know you like it.

Gobta: last time I was there someone put on a fight with me-

Rigurg: I'm sure we'll be fine, don't worry my lord.

Greg: … huh?

Suu: master, suu heard of what gobta mean.

Greg: yeah me too,(Shapeshift back to human formed) anyway let's eat.

Everyone: let's eat!

**Timeskip**

As they passed each mountain and cliffs in some days.

Greg's thought_: gobin would walk in foot take 2 months to the dwarfing kingdom, however to rangna and the tempest wolves. Rimugurg party makes it in 3 days._

So Greg and his group make it looking at the big rocky mountain with the kingdom.

John: here we are, the armed nation of dwargom.

Greg: nice place, alright john, gobta and suu you three come with me.

Rigurg: Are you sure to take gobta with you?

Greg: is cool of small group cuz big group causes wanted attention, gobta show us around.

Rigurg: but sir.

Gobta: relax we'll be fine.

Ranga: please don't go.

Greg: don't worry we'll be back as soon as we can, so you guys sit this one out.

Rigurg: be careful my Lord.

As ranga howling.

Greg, John, gobta and suu waited on the line.

Greg: wow, this line is long, security here must be strict.

Gobta: yeah once we get inside we probably pretty much do everything we want.

Greg: sweet.

Suu: suu wanna go have fun inside

Greg: (petted her head) haha I'm sure we do suu.

?: well what do we have here?

They turn around look at two guys

Guy 1: look like couple of scrawny monsters

Guy 2: there aren't any rules about fighting outside the city so it's a fair game.

Greg: I knew it!

Suu: suu don't like them!

John: figures.

Suu: hey gobta did this happen last time?

Otba: uh huh it did sir, i was waiting for the line and i got beat up by humans. Unfortunately that what happen to weak monsters.

Greg: weak monster huh? Oh ho ho don't worry. I'll give them something alright.

Guy 2: you dumb monster better stop ignoring us or your regret it!

Guy 1: Look at the talking slime monster, we can make a fortune selling it.

Greg: Say gobta, remember the rule number 1?

Gobta: yes! As i recall rule number 1! We should never attack a human sir!

Greg: good. Cover your eyes and ears, do not look this way ok?

Gobta: I understand!

He did as he was told as Greg walked up to the two guys.

Greg: Hey jackasses, I don't want trouble but picking on monsters in low level doesn't seem fair , so pick up someone your size!

Guy 1: you must be joking what you gonna do! Gonna get us all slimy?!

Guy 2: yeah shut your non existed chomps! We're gonna let you live! Since you pissed us off! You better say your prayer monster!

Greg: You have some mouth for a punk huh?

Guy 1: of course we are you stupid slime!

Greg: oh? Think slime of a monster is weak huh? Does this prove I'm inferior to you two? How is this?

Black smoke shapeshift into his large tempest wolf form

Greg: _interesting, apparently my level skill changed my wolf form to a tempest wolf. My mimicry improved._

Guy 1: all you did is change your appearance!

Guy 2: there's no way you bare us off with your cheap trick!

Greg: then less talking and more fighting.

Guy 1: hah! Well is your funeral!

Guy 2: yeah let's get him guys!

Then 3 guys appeared, a wizard, a knight with an Ax and priest.

Greg: _where the hell they come from?_

All four guys used each of their attacks, but didn't hurt him not even one bit as the attacks bounced off.

Greg: (yawn) ok this is boring, _i wanna say this a long time._ Then I'll huff and puff and I'll blow you all away with my roar!

He began to use mecance. Greg unleashed a loud wind blow howl roaring, sending them all flying as he stopped.

John: I think you use a bit too much there pal.

Suu: that was amazing! (hug the fur)

Greg: ah crap.

_**MENACE ATTACK DAMAGE REPORT: 16 PEOPLE FLED. 68 CONFUSED, 92 FAINTED, 34 SOL-**_

Greg: T. M. I! I get the memo.

Till he senses as 6 amazons coming as ant amazon. Dragonfly Amazon, queen bee Amazon, butterfly amazon, crab amazon, shrike Amazon.

Crab amazon: we have made it and no guards around.

Greg: Great, just what I need.

He shapeshifted back to normal and made suu pouted her cheeks.

Greg: sorry suu but trouble we got right now, time to try a different one.

He pulls out a red belt and has a visor eye like belt buckle, black line as he wrapped at his waist. John got his decade belt and his card.

Greg pulls out a small syringe-like item from nowhere and links it to the belt and John put the card on his belt.

**NEO**

Greg and john: henshin.

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

John transformed into decade and greg burst blue flame as he became a new amazon rider form. Skin Tight suit, the upper body has blue and red lines, lighter pale blue and black chestplate and forearm, shoulder pads. Visor eyes are yellow, spike forearm, bottom legs are blast spike and between middle silver and the ankle on the top of the leg are spike too

The two riders charge in fighting the amazon, dodging each of their claws and kicks. Then decade got his book gun mode to shoot ant amazon. Dragonfly Amazon, queen bee Amazon, as the queen bee amazon about to pounce in flyby but got shot down, make amazon neo and decade turn to see diend arrived

Diend: came in time.

Amazon neo: rodrick your okay!

Decades: about time.

Diend came in helping decade fighting them as they pulled out a card they inserted.

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!/ SLASH!**

Diend fired rapidly at the ant amazon. dragonfly Amazon, queen bee Amazon, and decade energy magenta slash them Til they exploded.

Amazon neo fighting butterfly amazon, crab amazon, shrike Amazon as he press the button

**BLADE LOADING...**

He grew a blade from his right arm , he charged in slashing each of them and dodging and jumping up to pounce in speed rapidly slashing them all till they exploded.

Amazon neo: good, the Amazons are done, bad news...

?: hey! Stop right there!

Amazon neo: we got trouble.

The three riders regroup as they turn back to normal. Three guards showed up to see them as Greg in his slime form.

Guard: two slime, but one an amazon and two human?

Greg: uh hi?

Then they wide up in prison behind bars while gobta is falling asleep.

John: great.

Greg:(looked at gobta sleeping) really?

Suu: Are we gonna be in jail master greg?

Greg: nah suu but…

Greg and Suu are now inside of a barrel.

Greg: They have to put us inside the barrel?

Guard: well..

Greg: oh right! That is everything I said.

Guard: (sigh) since you are a slime monster mixed with amazon and a goblin, I probably thought the attack was an easy target.

Greg: well no trouble, just scaring them away and other amazon show up so my friend and I stop them, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble.

Guard: okay everything checks out with the witness reports, just this once i'll le-

?: caption we got trouble!

Then came in the hallway is another guard.

Guard 2:there was an armor saurus attack on the mime!

Guard 1:call in the depression force.

Guard 2: there on out sir, garms and his brothers are on the mimes gathering magic aura and i'm afraid they badly injured!

Guard 1: do we have potions?

Guard 2: not enough, we have donated most of them to war affront.

Guard 1: grr well we have to do something those guys are brothers to me! There is no time to waste, start looking for more potions.

Greg:(tap the guard's shoulder) Excuse me sir.

Guard 1: search the entire city!

Greg: (tap his shoulder again) sir?

He turns to see the humanoid slime out with Suu behind him.

Guard: you two weren't supposed to leave the barrel!

Greg: I believe I have the solution for your problem (point the barrel full of shining water)you need this right?

Guard 1: what's that?

Greg: healing potion, drink it or supply however you wanted, you can use it on your man.

Guard 1 then starts to nod and unlock the cell and grab the barrel.

Guard 2: w-wait captain, are you really going to trust that slime's motion?

Guard 1: yes I have too. (place the lid on it and carry the barrel) you two get back in that cell.

Greg and Suu went back to their cell.

Suu: good thing this barrel came.

Greg: yep, I trusted them, he really worried about them.

Suu: (hugs him) smash?

Greg: huh?

Suu: smash me?

Greg:(blush) w-w-w-what!?

Suu: I wanna smash you.

greg: uh suu, i'm not sure right now, we're in a situation here since the fight, prisoner and the guard's problem, but where do you learn or get this from? And why now?

Suu: I feel weird.

Greg: really? What makes you feel weird?

Suu: this body is weird.

Greg: _either is because the healing potion i made in the barrel with suu in it._

He turns at John and Rodrick.

Greg: bros i got a problem with suu mating, do you have something that would help?

John: We can stop time as everything will freeze.

Rodrick: (pick up the sleeping obta) We'll leave you two alone.

Greg: thanks.

Then John and rodrick stop time as everything has frozen, and leave the two slime alone.

Greg: Okay suu, so do two slime go through or touch physically solid like humans do?

Suu: huh? (tilt her head)

Greg: nevermind let's find out.

Then he kissed her deeply as she moaned, then he felt her slime boobs too by fondling them. She moaned softly, never feeling something like this before when she's an ordinary slime.

Greg: You like that?

Suu: it feels good

Greg begins to suck her slime nippels make her moan more then, then he shifts to show her his slime dick.

Greg: how can my body know a dick?

He shrugged as suu looked at it.

Greg: you can lick it and suck it suu.

She tilt her head cutely but confused.

Greg: this is a dick, suck it and lick it of this pleasure.

Suu: okay.

She grabs a hold of the squishy dick and starts rubbing it with her slimy hands. Greg groans with pleasure feeling it, she licks the top while licking all over it. she begins to open her mouth and sucking it, bopping her head up and down. she finger her slime pussy making her moan of how good and taste make it great for greg as well

greg: suu i'm cummming!

He blows a slimy load into her mouth as the load is absorbed into her body, making her body an adult again.

Greg: how was it suu?

Suu: it's good.

Greg fondle her breasts more roughly as she moaned while he rub his slime cock to her slime pussy

Greg: you ready?

She shyly nodded holding his hand behind her. He shoves it inside of her making suu moan, Greg begins to pound her slimy pussy beginning to let his monster lust go and start ravaging the female slime monster.

Suu: s-s-so good!

He spank her slimy butt making it jiggle as make her do the doggy pounding her making her giggle, he start groping her boobs more and started twisting her slime nipple as she moan like crazy enjoying the pleasure while giving her kisses on her neck, pounding her pussy deeper and deeper as their lust are growing.

Greg: Oh god, you're amazing Suu, I never thought you're so good at this!

Suu: so do mater greg! It feels incredible inside of me!

They start to kiss each other on the lips with tongue then break it.

Suu: master greg I'm cumming!

Greg: me too!

With one more thrust, Greg and Suu both cummed together and started breathing.

Greg: that was great.

Suu smiles and giggles too and pushes her slimy body for comfort.

**Timeskip**

Gobta is now upside down still asleep while Suu and Greg are passing the time away.

Time unfrozes as john, Rodrick are either slacking off or checking on their transformation devices. Gobta is now upside down still asleep while suu and Greg are passing the time away

Greg uses his webs to play and make shapes.

Greg: Next time I'll bring another goblin then him.

Rodrick: his power is sleep the entire time.

John: no kidding.

Then walking up to their cell are the guards with three unknown Dwarfs.

Guard: you save them, thank you.

Dwarf 1: are you the one who gave us that potion?! We're in your debt.

Greg: no problem.

Dwarf 2: my arm almost ripped off, even though I have survived there's no way I will be able to work, thanks a lot pal.

Greg: your welcome.

Dwarf 3 didn't say but nodded.

Greg: hehe you too.

Dwarf 1: thanks for your help!

Dwarf 2: we owe ya one!

Dwarf 3 just nodded. The guard opens the cell door.

Greg: we're free.

Guard: as of course you are.

Then they sit out in the room with the guard, Greg in his human form.

Guard: whoa!

Greg: yeah i do that.

Guard: Anyway I gotta tell ya that the healing potion you gave us was the remarkable thing I ever seen, i can't thank you enough and you need any favor, you can count on me.

Greg: heh heh, funny that you mention that.

Greg explained to him what he and his group came here for.

Guard: I see, well that's an easy fix, I'll introduce you to the best blacksmith I know!

Greg: thanks, that'll be great!

Guard: there's no need to thank me, I'm happy to help out.

**The next day**

Greg , Suu, John, and Rodrick are now in tourist mode as they are seeing the wonders of the town.

Greg: wow everything amazing and different then the goblin's village.

John: yeah, everything here is advanced.

Rodrick: And interestingly they got there and sailed.

Guard: this way, don't get lost now.

They follow him to the stand which sells armor and swords.

Greg: oh this is cool, amazing weapons and look at that sword!

Suu: is that magic?

Guard: yeah you got a good eye, I know the guy who made that piece. it's the blacksmith I told you about.

Greg: oh yeah!

So they made it at the place where the sign was.

Guard: here we are, trust me this guy is great, hey bro is me! Are you busy?

Greg: bro?

They walked/slid inside the shop seeing another dwarf working on the sword he's making that is still hot, he smiting it with his hammer.

?: hey ghazal, give me one second.

Gajel: yeah sure.

Suu: sorry to interrupt you.

Gajel: that's kaijin, my older brother.

Greg: nice, tough as a nail.

Then he is still working on the sword, the other 3 guards as they look at each other.

John: hey dgarm, dord and myrrh.

Kaijin: a slime and his friends, do you guys know each other?

Myrd: indeed we do, is the one from yesterday.

Garm: is the slime we told you about, with great healing potion.

Dord nodded.

Kaijin: ah I heard a lot about you, (got off of his chair and sits on the floor then bows to them) thank you so much, I'm grateful.

Greg: it was nothing.

Kaijin: so uh what you need.

Greg explains to kajin what he needs back in goblin village.

Kaijin: hmm, yes I see, that's a conundrum. I'm sorry but I'm to bec to help out, thanks to that demitted minister I got more work that I can possibly handle.

Greg: What's the situation?

Kaijin: is likely we're going to war soon, so he wants 20 longswords all by the end of the week, to make things worse I'm short out of materials I only got one done.

Gajel: dummy, why didn't you say it is an impossible request?

Greg: same here.

Kaijin: don't call me a dummy, beside I did try to turn it down at first, but that snooty minister vesta wouldn't let it go. No way I can let that insult like that passed, my pride is on the line.

Greg: _wow, sound like a jerk._ So you need materials correct?

Kaijin: yeah, there's a particular material called magic ore.

Dgarm: it actually was mine before yesterday.

Myrd: but that armor saurs shows up.

Dord nodded.

Rodrick: I see.

Dgarm: still thought there was not much left there to mime anyway.

Myrd: there or been clear out so.

Dord nodded.

Kajin:(Went back to working on the sword) even I could get my hands on the materials it takes to make 20 swords, to be honest I don't have enough time. Unfortunately I have five days to deliver the swords to the king, every smith in the kingdom has been asked to complete the same project for some reason but we can't but then they threaten to provoke our sotreactuion.

Gajel: that's awful.

Greg remembers the crystal like of an ore he absorbed when he was in the cave once.

Greg:(crossed his arms)hmmm, magic ore you say old man?

he dug his hand to his stomach like a pocket to take out the magic ore off the rainbow crystal.

greg: how about like this?

Kaijin: hold on now… hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on! that's a huge chunk of magic ore! And it's unbelievably pure to boot!

Greg: you might wanna re check

Kaijin lifts up his goggles to see the magic ore shiny like crazy.

Kaijin: whoa! By the king's name, it's already been possessed into a cluster of magisteel!

Greg: you got that right.

Kajin: I'll create amazing swords a piece as this pure and magic cluster with extremely valuable! (clear his throat while looking at greg) wait are you certain I can have this? I mean of course I have to caustae you.

Greg: (touch his nonexistent slime chin) now that you mention it...

Kajin: what is it you want? I'll give you anything with my power!

Greg: I was hoping you'd say that. (sits on the cluster like a slimy badass) I would like you to gather some artisans for me, ones who are willingly going to my village and teach us their trades.

Kajin: is that seriously all you want?

Greg: uh huh. we're lacking clothing, shelter, weapons, and armor. Need an extra more.

Kajin: ha, you got yourself a deal.

Dgarm: but kajin.

Myrd: even we started on the sword right away.

Dord nodded.

John: Can you finish in time?

Kajin: well, (grab his hammer) i have to at least give it a shot. Alright let's get going!

The dwarfs: yeah!

Greg: yo Great sage you got a minute?

_**YES.**_

Greg: old man you got one sword that was done correct? Can I see it?

Kajin: yeah sure.

Dgarm walked out of the room and came back with a sword made out of pure magisteel.

Greg: (whistle) not bad, i not very bad, say is the blade shining?

Kaigin: yes, it's made out of magisteel's core. How do I explain? A sword with that cord changed all depending on the user.

Greg: cool, sound right, hmm I wonder, how mind I borrow this?

He begins to absorb the magisteel sword.

Gajel: hey!

Dgarm: the sword.

Myrd: he ate it?

Gajel: why did you do that?

Greg: So I can do this. _Ok great sage analyze._

_**ANALYZING… LONG SWORD… ANALYSIS COMPLETE!**_

Greg: _great, now make a few copies out of the magisteel._

_**PRODUCING COPIES. SUCCESSFUL.**_

Then Greg begins to make 20 copies of swords by barfing them out of his non-existing-mouth which made all the Dwarfs in shock to see him do that.

Suu: oooh

Greg: there you have it, 20 swords, with a magic steel core.

Dwarfs: what?!

After Kajin sends the 20 swords to the mailing box, he asks him to join a party.

Greg: a party?

Kajin: yeah i would never work my delivery on time if it's worth it for you.

Greg: ah come on you don't have too.

Dgarm: oh come on, it'll be fun, there's going to be lots of cute elfs here.

Greg: hmm, perhaps some break wouldn't hurt.

Myrd: yeah! There's a place called "butterfly of the night" and is loaded with beautiful women, they'll wait hand and foot all night long.

Greg: I don't know...

Kaijin: Come on you have to go, it won't be a party without greg.

Greg: Well I guess it won't hurt and you assist, John, Rodrick and suu you three in?

Rodrick: yeah.

John: sure.

Suu: suu!

**Timeskip**

They are now at the place where the elf women have big breasts, some revealing outfits and even different but so much cute elves.

Elf girl: is kajin, good to see you.

Every elf girls: welcome master~

Greg: _HOLY GELATIN!_

elf girl 2:(ran up to greg) oh! Cutie! (hug Greg)

greg blush being hugged as his face to her b***

elf girl 4:hey no fair !(snatch him and hug him) here, come hang with me.

greg: woah !

elf girl 1:(petted his head)woah is super soft and bouncy.

Greg: _i-i don't think I'm the only one._

The elf girl's breasts squish onto Greg as Suu joins in on the fun in her adult form.

Greg: suu how did you-

Suu: suu able to drain from your mind to help increase size, and I wanna join in.

Greg: _I love being a slime hybrid!_

Kajin: for a guy who initially didn't want to come, you sure seem happy now.

Greg: I guess so, hey you guys wanna join in?

The three dwarfs grin, John and Rodrick smirk as the elf girl turns at the destroyer and treasure sniper as they glee recognize them.

Elf girl 32: is decade and diend!

Elf girl 8: I'm like your number one fan!

Elf girl 1: can you take a picture with us!

Elf girl 5: let's hang out!

Elf girl 3: okay then who's ready for a drink?

Everyone: ME!

Dwarf, rodrick and john sat on the table with the elf girls, greg sat on the elf girl's lap and closed with suu.

Greg: _During the time I managed to meet the dwarfs, now I solve my problem and I solve theirs. I never thought it would be an interesting party like this, all good things must come to an end. However I still have my duty as a kamen rider! kamen rider amazon!_

But meanwhile outside someone walked up to the building wondering what's going to happen to our slimy friend.


End file.
